


Writing System

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A classmate shoves a book into Homura's hands and the lines are marred by tears.





	Writing System

Homura sat alone at her desk, as her classmates chattered around her. She stared at her lunch, and tried to work up the courage to talk with somebody. The warm air of the classroom already made Homura uncomfortably hot, so nervousness churned in her stomach.

A book suddenly appeared over the fried egg roll portion of her lunch and Homura looked up to see one of her classmates towering over her desk. She couldn't remember this girl's name, but her mouth was curled up in a smirk.

"Do you think you're smart?" the girl asked and her voice almost sounded genial. "I'm having trouble with this passage. Read it to me."

She pushed the book into Homura's hands and she nervously scanned it over. 

"Ken and Mari are going to a restaurant," she said. Homura's eyes flickered up briefly and she saw the girl's smirk grow wider.

"Ken asks Mari," Homura continued, "'Mari, after this would...'"

There was a string of words that Homura didn't recognize. The kanji invaded the hiragana, sharp and pointed, and Homura's voice choked as she tried to decipher what the symbol read.

The air felt unbearably hot, and Homura's mind chanted, "You should know this, you should know this," and the kanji became a black blotch because of the tears that filled her eyes.

"'Mari, after this would you like to go to the zoo?'" A voice finished the sentence. Homura looked to her side and saw a classmate whose name she remembered, Madoka.

"Your glasses got a little fogged up because it's so hot in here, right? It would be difficult to read," Madoka lied. She smiled at the other girl standing by Homura's desk. "Don't you agree?"

The other girl's face became very red at the realization she had been caught, and she grabbed the book before stalking off elsewhere. 

Homura discreetly rubbed at her eyes, and before she could thank Madoka the girl spoke again.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

Homura nodded and picked up her lunch and followed Madoka. The room didn't feel quite as stifling anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of trouble with kanji, but I think I'm getting better at it. It's difficult to juggle reading the kanji, translating it into hiragana and then trying to translate the sentence, heh heh.


End file.
